Mix worlds can't be that bad
by Call-me-Writer-C-4-Xovers
Summary: i decide to make a crossover
1. Chapter 1

**C: Hello everybody this fanfic will probably have over powered characters, no logic, no plot or to many plot and will have cursing. With that said Everything mention belongs to their rightful owners expect Z and Darkus Z is owned by me and Darkus is owned by some random guy I talked to on pokemon planet lol.**

Chapter 1 the start

Issac a god was making a new universe and looked at the other universes and dimesions that the others gods made. "hmm I got it."Issac

says he makes a earth 3 times bigger then a normal earth makes a few adpation for many beings and then billions of lights appeared "welcome to my planet

my name is Issac come here if you seek a new start a stronger fight to meet up with friends or try world dometion all are welcome."Issac says he sends he orbs all or the universe and

into differnt dimesion "ok now to populate the planet with normal people add buildings and stuff as people arrive and stuff."Issac says

Issac set up giant temple that was divide into many floors. The 1st floor took care of beings that had rock like nature like gorons or earth benders or rock pokehumans,

the second floor took care of water based beings the 3rd fire type beings the 4th took care of beings that lurk in the shadow the 5th took care of beings who bask in the

the rays of lights etc etc. "good thing i'm a god or this would be to taxing for me."Issac said as another Issac nodded and drank water.

after 3 years while most beings settled in and less beings appeared month after month Issac set the orbs to appear at random but safe location for future beings and left

to home in the heavens to watch and see how things would work out "hmm popcorn, pop tarts, soda pop, lolipop and bacon turkey flavored let the weird show begin."Issac

says and opens a few orbs on a few beings "the heroes, the anti-hero and the villains very interesting."Issac says as watched with joy.

 **C: see no logic I think anyways this chapter was short since its like an intro or whatever I accept OC's cuz they are fun (just know they may or may not take part of major plots or show up at random times EX: Z was walking down the street stopped for a second and watched (Random OC) rob a store and clapped "yep nice people all over the place."Z says and keeps walking) with that said chap 2 will be up later 3-7 hours please be nice with reviews thank you and have a nice fucking day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**C: welcome back chapter 2 was done a whole lot faster then plan remember all brands, names, drugs and food belong to their rightful owners enjoy.**

Chapter 2 meet the main cast pt 1

-Sonic human-

Sonic was running around packing bags all over the X-Tornado (space ship from Sonic X) "Silver stop messing around and help, Shadow hurry up and park the cars/ motor-

cycles in, tails good job checking up on the engine, Knuckles thanks for helping with the bags and stuff."Sonic says as he keeps running all over the place Vanilla was with

Cream and Amy in the ship kitchen cooking Big was looking around as Froggy slept in his hair (Big is fat but strong) Rouge was with Omega looking round to see what was

shiny to steal, Metal Sonic was Helping Sonic (yeah this universe Metal sonic is friend with sonic), Manic and Sonia were working on another song, Sally was saying good bye

to her mother and father, Cheese the Chao was eating chocolate bars, Blaze and marine were playing chess, Victor was working on a remix Charmy was watching while Espiso was looking at shadows gun collection,

Jet the hawk was looking at the hover broad collection room, Storm was Chomping away at a foot long sub he made, Wave was working on her Car and Chaos was sleeping was sleeping

in his room (he became friends with sonic) "Ok every one we will be entering a new world stick together for a few months get to know the world, and if you meet a few

friends of mine don't freak out unless one of them is named Z he's a danger even to me well maybe not this time after all I do have the master emerald and chaos emeralds now in me."

sonic says "Now please buckle up sit tight and enjoy the ride."Tails says everyone sat down in their seats and the X-tornado flew into the portal starting a new story for sonic and his friends.

collection

-Legend of Zelda almost all Links here's LIST: 4 sword Link(all 4), Twilight princess link, OoT/ Major Mask link (adult Link Oot Kid link Major mask), Tri-force link, hero of trains link,

Wind waker Link (we got to have the link with pig memes) Link from Zelda 2 (he's a little op), Link for both oracle of seasons and ages they fused (making their items fuse and a little op as well),

Link from between worlds and Link from links awaking (I'm giving him a weird power nothing too strong but not normal either.).

-now for the second main characters from LOZ- at a great fairy fountain 2 orbs of light can be seen flying around at high speeds "I'll catch you sooner or later so give up navbit and give me my cookies."Naive says

"never I stole them fair and square."Navbit says and keeps flying at high speeds Naive stops "then I guess you don't want any more love from your girlfriend."Naive says Navbit

slams himself into a wall flies over to Naive and gives her the cookies "I love cookies but I love even more then cookies."Navbit says and kisses his girlfriend then a

portal appeared "last one in is a rotten cuccoe egg."Naive says and they flew into the portal (By The Way Naive and Navbit are great fairy that can change from great fairy to small fairy.)

-Marvel-

Black Iron spider (spider man wearing both venom and his iron spider man suit at the same time) was on a losing battle with sinister 8 Sandman, rhino, doc ock, elector, goblin,

mystrio, the lizard and vulture "I-i-i kill you goblin."Peter says weakly -suit at 30% power Toxic says she's doing her best to keep us attached and arm has losses a lot of blood- James Peter home made A.I says

"AHAHAHAH aw come on little spider I just killed an old lady near death door you cant be that mad."Goblin says as he laughs like a phys-co "She was the best aunt I ever had!"Harry says as he flies in on his own glider and pumpkin bomb his own father

"Pete hang grab on and lets rock."Harry says he swoops down and reaches for peter, Peter grabs on "Harry i'm low on power and we are out number lets run for now."Peter says and a portal appeared "sure buddy, weird portal you better not put us in danger once we go."Harry says and flies in

(also from marvel, The avengers, X-men, DEADPOOL the raging sex machine lol, Fantastic four and Hancock (i think he's marvel I don't remember) oh and tons of villains duh)

-Kirby human 12 years old still very childish-

Kirby, King Dedede and Meta knight were fighting off Nightmare "come on Kirby finish this fool once and for all with the star rod."King dedede says as he dodge beams of death from Nightmare

"ok but I need time to charge up my attack."Kirby says and starts gathering energy into the star rod "NO NOT THIS TIME! I WILL NOT LOSE TO A CHILD A 2ND TIME TAKE THIS!"Nightmare says and sends a orb of fire at kirby King dedede hit the orb with his metal hammer with all his strength the orb was

sent back to nightmare and his hammer broke Meta knight jumped at Nightmare sword swinging and counter a lot of attacks "fool the darkness will never win Kirby now!"Meta knight says and ducks "Alright here goes Star super mover Multi-Star attack!"Kirby shouts and at least 100 stars shot out of his star rod and hit nightmare

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"nightmare says as his body starts to glow white and then exploded -Kirby, Meta knight and king dedede do the kirby dance victory dance.- "that was so much fun

do you think something else will try to take over dream world?"Kirby asks as he eats a cake he found "probaly but as king I'll hammer them and make them pay."King dedede says has he flexed his muscle

"hmmm kirby look another portal."Meta knight says "oh oh oh do you think master hand got more fighters if so do you think Z the pokemon trainer is back with sons."Kirby says

(yeah pokemon are human and Z called them his sons.) "maybe only one way to find out lets go."King dedede says as he grabs both kirby and Metaknight and jump into the portal.

-Random Dimension-

Z a Black mage master of all attack spells in the final fantasy series it self, Father to 20 or more Poke-humans and The Guardian of the Ultra-emerald father of the master emerald was sitting down killing ants with a giant glass bottle while his Friend Darkus the immortal Saiyen was training with 300g weighted clothes "Man these weights

are getting light."Darkus says as he walks up to Z "not my fault you wanted to spar 1 year long until you could keep up with me."Z says as he goes super mode and chaos blast a random city only to bring it back to life being op as fuck is boring time to time

"hey you think you'll ever get back into smash again?"Darkus ask "don't know I did break the rules by beating up master hand when he hurt Charizard my poor son was losing and my fatherly insights kicked in."Z says

"bullshit we both know you just wanted to kick ass."Darkus says Z laughs "yeah your right."Z says then a portal appeared "not evening gonna think about lets go."Darkus says Z whistled and all his Kids appeared and started to jump into the portal "go, go, go time to explore and kick ass!"Z shouted and dove head first into the portal

(Yep I accept oc's)

-List of sub characters: The imitator from hyuns dojo (and a bunch of fighters from hyuns dojo stick figures can fight bro.), Characters from Mario, High school DxD, My hero Academia, Attack on titans (the titans wont last long), Danny Phantom, Ben 10, Pokemon (duh), One punch man (I plan to make king strong but still a bit of a coward he doesn't trust his strength.), Dragon ball (Goku's father Bardock gained super saiyen god 1st.), Naruto, Bleach, Kill la Kill, OC's (yeah I accepts those.) and more.

-mega-man (I'm adding P.E.T's) -Ultimate Flash man-

-systems and weapons check. power core at 100%. armor at 100%. weapon maker*(1) at 100%. time stopper at 100%. ice shot gun at 100% etc*(2). good morning Flash man its time to rise.- Cortana says

Flash man wakes up and stretches his humans limbs "good morning Cortana any messages?"Flash man asks as he makes himself coffee -1 message from X, 1 from crash man and 1 new contact Issac- "read 1st crash man then X and then Issac."Flash man says -Flash man prepare to meet your doom I'm coming over to destroy you! also i'll be arriving around 8:am.-Cortana reads "fuck its 7:55 am, Cortana pre freeze my canon also call the local police force to come pick up a body."Flash man says as he keeps drinking his coffee

end

Character data

Z: Z was a Black mage at 1st until he beat chaos then his universe god let time travel he helped the future a lot master more spells then One day he crossed worlds into sonic realm but every one was dead no robots no people just wasteland The Ultra emerald sensing Z didn't care if he was evil or not and bonded with him,

once bonded Z opened a portal to a human Pokemon universe their he met Cyandquil a very small child that loved fire so he trained him and made a team of children who been orphaned or left behind became the champ of 4 regions joined smash for 1 year

met his friend Darkus and now is going to the new world (oh this is his short story.)

Spells/powers/skills: just look up every destructive spell in final fantasy he learned them all, still learning how to use Chaos powers but he can go Super and hyper, very good with a dagger staff and sometimes a sword, good at taking hits (he plays them off as if they were nothing.) and knows how to cook.

appearance: Hair most of the time White or black depends how he feels, eyes usually crimson red, skin a light brown (tanned), height 6'7" age (here where it gets tricky) officially he's 21 but add on time travel, de aging himself and so on he is at least 2,461 years old. clothes wears a blue robe covers his face with a darkness spell and wears a farmers hat.

Darkus: Darkus comes from a family of vampires saiyen see he crashed landed on a planet ruled by all types of monsters he luckily was adopt by Dracula, Thanks to his saiyen DNA he built a very high resistance to holy water, the sun he could be hours and hours in it with out effect, he learned how to fight by mom Lily she thought him well (piccolo: DODGE!) one day while exploring a cave Darkus bumped into Z who was bleeding

his Vampire side made him not think straight after a few hours both Z and Darkus laid tired on the floor became friends and jumped worlds to cause chaos and mayhem.

Powers/ skills: he doesn't know what a marine is but he was trained on marine level, knows about the Ki in him knows only a few ki attacks, can go super saiyen 3!(Z and Darkus fight a lot.)

knows how to drive like a super spy in those movies (lol) and is a black smith.

Appearance: 5'9" White hair, eyes left side red right side blue, wears a black shirt with the word Death in white letters over it, Blue jeans black running shoes, carries a sword and gun just for show and has a necklace with a cross on it. skin color a peach skin white.

 **C: holy shit the chapter was way longer now your thinking why the hell are a group of links are mains and I answer you with I don't know it just looked good at the moment now 1 Flash man weapon maker it's a op program I gave him. weapon maker lets say flash man has the metal blade chip (and he does) he can't just make metal blades appear out of no where so one day he was tested on by a strange fellow who can also stop time after the remake on his body he could make infinite weapons out of chips he already has (op as fuck but one punch man is op so what ever) 2 etc* flash man has all battle chips from mega man 1 through mega man X Marvick hunter crash man was the only missing power not any more. I like flash man dude is blue and can stop time if mega man wasn't the hero flash man would of won already but whatever anyways I hoped you all enjoy Leave a comment or OC and please for the love of god (not issac lol) don't flame me have a great day all you lovely people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone C here 1st sorry for this late ass update I was looking up some info here and there and I was planning a few things 2nd I was at a beach for a 2 days took my laptop that bitch fell in water died I put her in rice started up only to give me the blue screen of death so I got my back up laptop meaning I had to start with a clean slate download some important files *cough cough* triple x files *cough cough* and 3rd this story still has no plot (or does it) with that said I don't own Shit Every god damn reference made belongs to their to rightful owner.**

chapter 3

-a few 1 year later after everyone's arrival-

-here is some world data- 1) their are 2 major associations 1 being the hero associations and the 2nd being a villains (yep you got to train to be a legal villain now)

2) Every one has P.E.T's hell even hobos have P. 3) their are a few major grand events 1) Mario & Speed super danger race (speed racer and mario teamed up to make

a racing GRand prix.) 2) a fighting tournament starts July to finish on December (its long Tournament almost like a Tv show so every one has time to shine) 3) their are

a few kingdoms here and there and 4) theirs a world chat like in video games expect all can curse with no censor, their are privet chats for one on one or group and people can

mentally post images from their memories (woah) oh you can use chat to call people.(and thats all for messages for now.)

-Sonic green hill zone south island located who knows where-

Sonic was fighting Shadow and Metal sonic over the last slice of Pizza. (now you think oh its just a slice of pizza but you are wrong *ahem* this slice of pizza has the finest dough cooked to a perfect thickness of not to hard nor too soft

the tomato sauce freshly made, 3 flavor cheeses (which won't be named), chicken dices, steak pieces, red green and orange peppers strips, onions and all of that is covered in melted cheese with turkey hotdog slices on top)

"hmp you won't win this time faker Chaos Blast!"Shadow shouts and sends sonic flying back a bit -scanning scanning scan complete Chaos energy absorb mode start.- Metal sonic says he starts to absorb all of Shadow chaos attack -mode switch chaos overdrive-Metal sonic says

and he glows as if he was super sonic -Super Chaos Blast!-Metal sonic shouts and sends Shadow flying out the house Sonic gets up and grabs the pizza box and runs out the house "You'll never catch me alive."sonic says (all of this is being recorded by tails since he able to keep up with sonic to an

extent.) Sonic runs through the green hill and Shadow appeared out of no where "Hmp silly Blue you can't escape from me."Shadow says and trips Sonic the Pizza box goes Flying Metal sonic appeared and started shooting at Sonic and Shadow -THE PIZZA WILL BE MINE!.-Metal sonic shouts as he keeps shooting

while they were fighting Cream and cheese appear and eat the Pizza "chao chao chao!"Cheese says happliy "your right Cheese that Pizza really was good Let's go see if there is any more."Cream says and walks away Shadow, Sonic and Metal sonic stop fighting "meh if I wanted to I could of froze time and eaten the pizza."Sonic says

-True but that would mean you are no better then us and have to use cheap tricks to win.-Metal sonic says "What ever."Shadow says and walks back to the house -Sonic it's Me Naive Come over I live at the great Fairy Fountain Located in City F coney island beach (decide to mix up Saitame world with ours a little)From Naive-

"guys I going to meet one of my friends wanna come?"Sonic ask ~A friend of sonic he/she could be strong and I can learn some skills from them or they'll be annoying.~both Shadow and Metal sonic thought "Sure count me I got nothing better to do."Shadow says -I shall come only to meet new places.-Metal sonic says

Sonic turns all three of them into their super modes "Last one their has to buy DINNER!"Sonic shouts and blast off With Shadow and Metal sonic right behind.

-Peter Parker-

Peter was walking in down town City K looking for a group of thugs that have stolen from a jewelry store "Kid hands in the air and turn around."Thug 1 said "sure."Peter says he puts his hand in the air and webs the thug Gun and then his suit covered him. His book turned into his Iron Spider suit and then Toxic is Symbiotic partner Covered the iron suit "Nope a couple of gems and jewels ain't forth a fight against you I'm a thug with no

protection and you have metal covering from head to toe and your a S rank hero nope fuck this take me in."Thug 1 said and whistled for thugs 2 -4 to pop out. "sigh I wish I fought some stronger villians."Peter says -hey Spidey it's me Sonic cover over to this Location.- Peter reads from his private Message "meh might as well go."Peter says and blast off at Mach one did a few triple flips and a barrel roll (Fox: DO A BARREL ROLL!).

-Kirby-

Kirby was with Meta knight and King dedede at King Dedede new castle. (Yeah King dedede helped a bunch of people By feeding them protecting them from random monster attacks and he helped them build homes offices all stuff a city/kingdom needs and they choose him as their king.)

Kirby was eating some food some chefs made for a cooking contest he was enjoying himself so far. Meta Knight was Was Fighting Knuckle Joe for their daily Pratice. King Dedede was working with a few builders and iventors to build a tunnel for a train system to at least Reach City A they lived miles and miles away from City A or any other kingdoms in that mather "Who knew being King in a new world would be harder."King dedede said to himself as he watched the children play around in his garden and he smiled

Kirby on the other hand just finished the contest and got a message -Hey Kirby Spidey here come here they'll be cake- Kirby hoped on his warp star and was gone in a blink of an eye (don't mess with kirby and his cake he'll kill a man jk)

-Z and Darkus-

"You 2 as top rank X- class Super villain should stop lazing about and kill a few more heroes."Tabuu said (Tabuu is Rank S number 51) "meh but if we don't laze about we be out of charater plus come up with a few plan me and Darkus here robbed 5 banks from 5 different city and beat up super man, knocked goku before he could go super saiyen and I think we killed like 100 people."Z says "we kill less people and worry more about the money of course thats why we are Rank 1 and 2."Darkus says and eats a apple

"Ugh I hate how you 2 have a ton of power ut barely do anything makes me wonder if your anti heroes."Tabuu says "bitch we could be but that's just another fancy name for villian."Z says he then gets a message from Kirby "Darkus we got to go."Z says

Darkus nods and they jump out 20th floor window and flew off -dear kids Daddy is going to be late to dinner tonight Zero is in charge. sign Z with lots of love whahahahah-

-now Links-

all links expect hero of trains became heroes they rank A-500-497 expect Link from Zelda 2 now named Link 2 he's rank S-100 (time to explain him *ahem* If you never had the fortune to have a nes but have a laptop maybe some of you download emeulators then you know you can slow the game making link able aware of everything around faster then normal people, plus he has a ton of spells he has the hylian sheil a stronger version of captain america sheild and he has a sword that shouts enegry beams so i decide to make him able to react to things faster thean most peope

add that he has more weapons then a cat has claws and he is op plus he can walk on water.) The hero of trains has magic track powers now named link tracks (meaning he can make tracks anywhere but he has to see where he is putting them.) Wind waker link has a pig farm he takes care of when ever he isn't called out to sea he's a high recommended sea monster fighter, All the links together made a Giant Dojo/house to live train and teach in they have 10 students all 10 years old, 4 sword link now named Green4 blue4 red4 and purple4 they work together to get jobs done but they fight alot as brothers

tri links now named blue red and green they set up a clothes business and they are ranked in the top 5, Oot link now named Link Tones is a band that plays ocr, Link mask is in 3 businesses he makes mask for both villians and heroes, he has a halloween mask and he captures the souls of those who can't move mostly family type people call him. link between world now named Link art is and artist and he is a sleathly little basterd, TP link Now named Link wolf he has a tracking job since he can become a wolf at any moment he has a great nose for finding anything, Orcale of seasons and ages link

now named Link time he runs a clock store and works on the farm with wind winker link now named Link wind and lastly link awaking link now named Link dreams his business he can go into people who are sleeping and haven't woken for long the longer the person slept the bigger the dungeon they have inside. (I still have no idea what i'm doing with so many links)

-Great fairy Fountain Naive and Co.-

Navie and and Navbit were almost done setting up their little party they hade pie and cakes Pizza and soda and T.V airing some heroes fighting a group of monsters *knock knock* "hey Naive Sonic here I broung 2 guest."Sonic says as he enters "Sonic Good to see you after that whole wisps alien thing."Naive says "yeah eggman tried to take your world and a few others into his fat hands."Sonic says "Let me guess your dark clone that has killed before and robot enemy turned friend."Navbit says "wrong and correct Shadow is 50 years older then me so he's not a copy of me at all and metal sonic was my enemy but then he turned friend

."Sonic says they then here a small crash outside somebody running and then the door slams open "I heard there was cake."Kirby says "ahh good old kirby you almost won that last smash battle."Sonic says as they high five Kirby looked at shadow and then at metal "Him I know he used to slow down time for fighters but he is new."Kirby says as he eats a slice of cake -Hello my name is Metal sonic I'm a Hero rank A-34 your Kirby you come from the kingdom Pop a place of cheers and fun.-Metal sonic says "woah your smart but you look more villian then hero but then again so did Z."Kirby says they then here some knocking "it's me spidey."Peter said

"come in."Naive says Peter came in with his suit on "ohh who are you?"Kirby ask "I'm the Black Iron Spider rank A-7 and you are?"Peter ask "I'm Kirby pop kingdom hero want some cake?"Kirby asks as he hands a plate to peter "um thanks."peter said they spent about 10 minutes talking before someone else knocked on the door they then saw the door turn black and sinister black smoke enter the room peter ready his electric webs and in walked a tall hooded figure with a scythe who pointed at Navbit who then screamed like a girl "HAHAHAHAHa works everytime ah Peter sonic kirby shadow metal naive and pussy nigga how you all been."Z says as he takes off the hood and throws the scythe away

Kirby tackled Z to the ground "Z! its so good to see you again how are your kids oh who is that?"Kirby asks as he points at Darkus -That is Darkus a super saiyen vampire, Rank-X number 2 and how the living fuck do you know Z rank-X Number 1!?"Metal sonic asks as he points both his arm canons at Darkus and Z Kirby play slaps Metal sonic "Nah Z isn't Evil he probaly got misunderstood like always."Kirby says "Yep I only play the role of Villian Cuz you also Know me as Zack Rank S 4."Z says and transform into adult with Green hair white skin Height now 6'10 eyes now blue, shirt is yellow with the words Peace and love, blue shorts and Blue sonic running sneakers. "ugh no wonder I felt Zack felt so

familer."Sonic says as he face palms Zack Turned back To Z everybody spent a hour getting to know each other and tell pass stories "Ok Sonic here's the deal I want to cuz a lot of chaos and death and your gonna help."Z says "oh yeah why would I?"Sonic asks as he cross his both his arms "One I can bring everyone i killed back to life, 2 I need to make villains a little bit more pumped to be well villains, and 3 I'll grant you control of your dark form once this is over."Z says "Fine Shadow Metal Tell the squad I been brain washed by Z."Sonic says Sonic then beats up Shadow and Metal sonic to a believe degree for them to escape

"Ok Kirby I think Meta knight is calling go home and come back in 4 days I'll prepare you a super awesome tasty cake."Z says "Really I'll be back in 4 days bye guys have fun."Kirby say he jumps onto his warp star and leaves back to King dedede kingdom "Now everyone else time to plan a murder Whahahahahaha."Z says as he scares Peter, sonic and Navbit Navie is laughing darkly with Z.

*some stats on Peter well 1st being he has an iron man suit and the symbioti 2nd in one year being in this new world he joined a ninja school under the name peter parkour (lol i just added our to his last name) and he master clone ninjustu technique he can make up 100 solid clones the symbiote boosted his ki if not it would of been only 50 clones 3rd this peter is ok with murder since he kills monsters and has killed a few people.*

 **Still waiting for a oc a review and 50 cents bye love you all**


End file.
